Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) buses are often used to transmit command signals for memory access operations to a memory controller. Command signals to be executed (e.g., read or write signals) are sent from a host processor across an ATA bus to the memory controller. Conventionally, ATA buses are used to communicate with a memory controller that is integrated on a disk drive. ATA buses can also be used to communicate with a memory controller for other types of memories, such as flash memories. In such a case, the memory controller can translate commands received on the ATA bus into a format suitable for communicating with the flash memory.